Beso de graduación
by Ruedi
Summary: Haciendo a un lado sus temores, Helen disfruta de manera única su fiesta de graduación, acompañada por una noche especial y un suceso único. "— ¿Eres feliz, Helen? —le preguntó él, luego de unos minutos, mirándola con el rabillo del ojo. —Sí, Chris —respondió" [Fic para la actividad de ABRIL: "¿Los Besos Robados son Mejores?" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]
Sé que tendría que estar actualizando mis otros fics, pero… Siempre me prendo cuando se trata de la actividad de un foro, j aja, ¡y esta vez no es excepción! Espero que les guste, no abundo esta pareja, pero a mí me encanta :')

 _Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino, a sus respectivos dueños (SEGA, TMS Entertainment, Sonic Team)_

 _NOTA: Esto es un Semi AU ubicado en el universo de Sonic X. En algún momento después del final de 2ª temporada._

 **Beso de graduación**

 _Capítulo único_

— ¿Qué dices de este? ¡Te quedaría divino! —exclamó Frances, viendo un vestido rosado con volados. Su amiga Helen lo miró unos momentos pensativa—. El rosa te queda muy bien —alagó. La rubia sonrió, alegre.

—Gracias, pero… —quiso inventar una excusa, pero no se lo ocurrió nada y se rindió—. Qué va, es divino y me gusta —confesó.

—No le demos más vueltas y pruébatelo —la animó la pelirroja, entrando a la tienda con ella—. Yo te ayudo a cambiarte, no te preocupes —Helen, con sus piernas en una silla de ruedas, le dio las gracias a través de sus húmedos ojos celestes.

La fiesta de graduación era en una semana: las chicas ya estaban adelantando a comprar todo lo necesario para no andar corriendo a las últimas horas. Se graduaban del secundario y era una etapa importantísima en su vida, pues estarían a un paso de la adultez.

A Helen el vestido le sentó de maravillas. Su amiga Frances la hizo verse en un espejo y la rubia no podía estar más conforme con el vestido: se sentía cómoda y linda. Y eso era lo único que quería para una ropa especial.

—Te alisaré el cabello y te haré un tocado, ¿qué dices? —preguntó la pelirroja viendo a su amiga contenta por el vestido.

— ¿Tú sabes hacer tocados? —se extrañó la rubia.

—Puedo hacer muchas cosas —contestó, sacando la lengua, picarona—. Suelo peinar a mi mamá cuando tiene un evento importante —Helen aceptó con gusto la invitación de su amiga, ella se cambió, pagó el vestido y las dos salieron de la tienda, ambas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras Frances acompañaba a Helen a su casa, se les ocurrió preguntarse acerca de la ropa que llevarían sus dos mejores amigos: Chris y Danny. La pelirroja afirmó que el muchacho de tez morena llevaría algo llamativo, como siempre solía hacer, o un traje verde o uno celeste, dijo. En cambio, las dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Chris era más clásico para vestirse, no las sorprendería verlo esa noche de negro, blanco o incluso beige.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa de Helen, su amiga le preguntó si se encontraba bien, pues el último trayecto del viaje había estado algo callada. La rubia le contestó que no se preocupara, que estaba bien.

Lo cierto es que había algo con lo que había luchado todos estos diecisiete años y que recién se mostraba: ¿Cómo iba a disfrutar de la fiesta sin bailar? Ella no podía…

Aquélla noche, se la pasó llorando de angustia. Nunca se había preocupado por ese detalle, jamás le importó estar en una silla de ruedas, jamás le preocupó ese problema. Había sabido convivir con él con valentía, ¿por qué esa flaqueza, por qué ése dolor? ¿Recién ahora se había percato de que no podía disfrutar de un baile? ¿A cuántos había asistido por el colegio y se divertía igual?

Pero nuestros fantasmas, esos que nos median entre nuestro inconsciente y nuestra realidad afloran en situaciones extremas. Y esa era una. Helen quería disfrutar de la plenitud de su fiesta de graduación. Quería bailar, correr, saltar y dar piruetas como cualquier chica de su edad. ¿Por qué los fantasmas del dolor le agobiaban? Su madre le había dicho que, cuando ya fuese mayor de edad, estaba en condiciones de poder intervenir quirúrgicamente de sus piernas.

¿Por qué no arreglarlas ahora? ¡Se iba a graduar en una semana, no cuando tuviera veintiuno!

Sola, en su cama, lloró sin consuelo.

Al otro día, el fantasma se había marchado en parte. Pero pululaba alrededor de ella, velándola. Toda esa semana se le había ido la emoción de la fiesta.

—Helen —le dijo Frances aquélla tarde donde se celebraría, por fin, la graduación. Eran las tres de la tarde y las chicas se estaban preparando en la casa de la rubia—. ¿Qué te pasa? Toda la semana estuviste rara.

—No te preocupes —intentó tranquilizarla con una falsa sonrisa—. Estoy bien. Quiero que ya sea la fiesta —confesó sin una pizca de verosimilitud en esas palabras. La pelirroja siguió planchándole el cabello con fastidio.

Luego de una hora, la empezó a peinar, haciéndole un delicado tocado. Cuando hubo terminado, la acercó hasta un espejo.

—Pareces una princesa —le dijo, alagándola con sinceridad.

Helen se miró y se sintió fatal: el fantasma y el inconsciente tomaron posesión de sus cuerdas vocales.

—Una princesa que no puede bailar…

Y Frances, ahí, se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba aquejando a su amiga.

Charlaron mucho rato. Conversaron la situación, la pelirroja la consoló y aconsejó, levantándole la autoestima y haciendo que se sintiera mejor. Le instó a disfrutar de su última noche en el colegio, su última noche de adolescente feliz y a que no se rindiera jamás.

—Nunca has bajado los brazos —terminó por decirle—. ¿Vas a hacerlo ahora, en tu noche de alegría? Ni yo, Danny, y mucho menos Chris, vamos a permitírtelo —la amenazó con una sonrisa. Helen rió y le dio las gracias con un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Y por qué mucho menos Chris? —Consultó Helen, curiosa.

A Frances se le cayó el frasquito de rímel al suelo, algo sonrojada y le dijo que no era nada, que había sido una exageración. Una manera de decir.

Pero Helen sospechaba que ella ocultaba un secreto de Chris… Se moría de los nervios por saber, pero no insistió, no le iba a decir nada.

Se apresuraron las dos en arreglarse, ya que los chicos iban a pasar por ellas a eso de las siete para que fueran los cuatro juntos al colegio a terminar de decorar el salón de festejo. Y cuando ellos llegaron las dos notaron que no se habían equivocado en cuanto a la ropa: Chris vestía un elegante traje blanco con una camisa rosa pálido, y Danny un traje verde claro con una camisa blanca.

— ¿Me concedes el honor, querida Frances? —dijo Danny con un tono caballero en sus labios y extendiendo uno de sus brazos. La nombrada soltó una carcajada con alegría y le tomó del brazo con confianza.

— ¿Vamos? —le dijo Chris a Helen, empujando con felicidad la silla de ruedas de su amiga. Ella le brindó una preciosa sonrisa que hizo darle un tamborileo extraño al corazón del castaño.

Llegaron al colegio y ayudaron a sus compañeros a terminar de armar todo el salón y los detalles que faltaban. Los padres llegarían a las ocho y todo debía estar perfecto.

Y la ceremonia empezó a realizarse según lo acordado: la presentación, la entrega de diplomas, las medallas, las palabras de los profesores augurándoles lo mejor para su futuro y luego, sí, lo que estaban todos esperando: ¡el baile y la diversión!

En medio de todo el barullo y los chicos bailando, el cuarteto se divirtió como nunca y Helen no se sintió excluida por no poder moverse como sus amigos.

Sin embargo… El fantasma seguía ahí…

Se disculpó un momento para ir al baño. Pero Chris notó que no se dirigía al susodicho lugar y, guiado por una corazonada, la siguió: la encontró en un rincón, sola, llorando. Él se le acercó y la intentó consolar. Ella le comentó lo mismo que le dijo a Frances.

—Soy tan infantil —terminó por decir. Se sacaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Chris sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y le secó el rostro.

—Deja de decir tonterías —le pidió amablemente—. Has sido feliz hasta ahora y hoy debería serlo más —la miraba con completa dulzura—. Nunca te has preocupado por eso y a ninguno de nosotros nos importa. Tú eres la maravillosa Helen que queremos y no te dejes ganar por el dolor de un momento —ella gimoteaba a causa del llanto—. Un día, cuando te operen de las piernas, vas a reprocharte el haberte puesto mal y no haber disfrutado de esta noche, ¡ánimo Helen! —La abrazo—. Ve a lavarte el rostro y espérame en la salida del baño, ¡voy a darte una sorpresa!

La rubia, con el corazón renovado y el fantasma muerto, se dirigió al baño con energía. Chris se encontró con sus amigos en la entrada del salón y le preguntaron qué había pasado. El castaño les resumió todo y les pidió que se quedasen tranquilos.

— ¿Vas hacerlo? —le dijo Danny, ante la mirada sorprendida de la única mujer en la conversación.

— ¡Danny! —reprochó Chris, sonrojado—. ¡Era un secreto! —su amigó se echó a reír y Frances exigió una buena explicación—. Quería darle una sorpresa a Helen —le explicó a ella, muerto de nervios—. ¡Pero no le digas a nadie! Voy a… Llevarla a dar un paseo —confesó.

— ¡Uh! —Exclamó la chica, loca de contenta—. ¿Vas a llevarla al jardín especial que inauguraron en la terraza? ¡Ay, Chris, eres tan detallista!

— ¡Basta! —le pidió sonrojado a más no poder. Justo la vio a la salida del baño y fue corriendo a su encuentro.

— ¡Suerte galán! ¡Es tuya! —le gritó Danny, haciendo poner más nervioso a su amigo. Afortunadamente, Helen estaba a muchos metros de distancia y no lo escuchó.

— ¿Chris? —Se extrañó la rubia—. ¿Corriste mucho? —le preguntó viéndolo todo rojo y jadeando.

—A-algo así —respondió y la llevó hasta el ascensor que se encontraba a unos pasos de allí. Ella le preguntó, sorprendida, a dónde la llevaba—. Dije que iba a darte una sorpresa, así que te estoy llevando a ella.

—Pero todos van a preguntar… —empezó la rubia.

—Están en la parte más interesante del baile, no se darán cuenta —respondió el chico—. Además, no vamos a irnos del colegio y Frances y Danny pueden decir una mentira piadosa cada tanto.

Helen suspiró y dejó que su querido amigo la guiara donde quería.

En la terraza del colegio inauguraron un enorme jardín de flores que ocupaba todo el perímetro del piso. No lo habían anunciado porque iba a ser una sorpresa para la otra semana, pero Frances y Danny se había enterado y le comentaron a Chris. Él iba a decirle acerca de ello, pero se lo guardó para darle esa sorpresa: anhelaba estar sólo con ella unos minutos…

—Tápate los ojos —le pidió él antes de abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo y ambos ingresaron en pleno campo de flores, Chris le dijo que podía abrir sus ojos y lo que ella vio la maravilló: estaba extasiada de alegría al ver semejante cantidad de hermosas flores en medio de una terraza. Era el espectáculo más hermoso que había visto: no recordaba sentirse así desde que Sonic la había llevado a ese campo de flores cuando tenía doce. Encima, bajo la luz de la luna llena, se veía aún más mágico.

— ¡Oh, Chris! ¡Es precioso! —le dijo con tanta felicidad que no cabía en ella.

—Sabía que iba a gustarte —comentó, confiado—. Van a anunciarlo los profesores la otra semana, pero como me dijeron los chicos, quería guardarlo para ti como una sorpresa.

Ella habría ido corriendo a abrazarlo de felicidad si hubiera podido. Mas sólo le dignó la más bonita de las sonrisas.

Luego de unos instantes de ver el fantástico paisaje, ella le pidió un enorme favor: quería sentarse entre las flores para sentirlas con sus piernas. Chris accedió sin problemas y la recostó en la mata de hierba, con cuidado de no aplastar las flores. Él se acostó a su lado y ambos vieron el cielo estrellado y la luna redonda que les brindaba todo su brillo.

— ¿Eres feliz, Helen? —le preguntó él, luego de unos minutos, mirándola con el rabillo del ojo.

—Sí, Chris —respondió—. Me he deshecho de mis dolores y angustias, hoy me demostraste que no valen la pena, porque lo hermoso de la vida no es sólo caminar —y ella volteó a verlo—. Es tener a alguien especial que te haga sentir especial a cada momento.

Chris sonrió, tomó airé y…

… _y la besó._

Fue tan sorpresivo, incluso para ambos, tan espontáneo y tan mágico que sólo duró unos segundos. Se miraron, atontados, y Chris, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta la puerta que estaba a unos pasos, reprochándose su actitud: le había dado un beso…. ¡No, lo que era peor! ¡Le había _robado_ un beso! ¡El primero de toda su vida! Se dejó llevar por el momento y…

—Chris —llamó Helen con suavidad, aún recostada en el piso. Él volvió a su lado y le pidió disculpas por haber hecho una imprudencia de esa clase. Pero ella se rio, divertida y que no tenía por qué disculparse—. Siempre me imaginaba cómo sería mi primer beso, pero, de todas las posibilidades, no pensaba que sería _robado_ —le comentó. El chico se sonrojó aún más—. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? —él la miró—. Cuando me lo imaginaba, el que me lo daba eras tú —le confesó con sinceridad.

Chris, loco de alegría, se acostó en el suelo de flores con ella, otra vez, y la abrazó con amor. Dándole las gracias por ser tan maravillosa….

Las flores, las estrellas, la luz lunar y los amantes recostados en un suelo de amor mágico era todo lo que precisaban los dos… Amor y magia, nada más.

Aquélla había sido la mejor noche de sus vidas. La más fantástica y preciosa de todas…

OoOoOo

¡Al fin, al fin, al fin! :'D ¡Escribí un completo Chris x Helen! ¡Al fin! No saben lo feliz que soy ;_; ¡Siempre quise escribir de ellos y nunca me animaba! ¡Estoy tan feliz! nOn Casi escribo un Chris/María, pero me dije "No, voy a hacer de estos dos que no hay nada y que me gustan tanto". Así que ahí lo tienen :3 Espero que haya sido de su agrado. ¡Feliz mes del beso! ;)


End file.
